Huffing and Puffing is Exhausting
by CrossingOver
Summary: Derek eavesdrops on Stiles and Scott. He then makes it his initiative to show Stiles what he is missing out on by not choosing Derek. He will get the teen or die trying. non-graphic slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. That's it. Enjoy

Derek was feeling pretty good as of late. Scott had dumped or had been dumped by Kate Jr. He didn't have all of the details, but the end result was still a good thing for him. The hole in his chest had finally healed completely. The police had gotten tired of keeping a watch on his "creepy old shack" as they called it, but home was home. To top it all off, he was pretty sure that Stiles had been giving him the eye during his short incarceration at the Stilinski residence. He was _so_ having a "walkin' on sunshine" week and absolutely nothing was going to ruin it. Derek casually leapt onto the second story of the house near Stiles' window and paused. He always got a kick out of causing the spastic teen to spazz out. After doing so, Stiles would say something that would serve as the perfect segue into getting himself pinned against the...well, whatever was closest. Just then he heard a familiar voice that didn't belong to Stiles. 'Damn it! Didn't Scott need to study or something.' he thought. Derek was the resident fugitive and recluse, but even he'd heard about the boy's 'D' streak. He began to consider starting his own grading scale, given the fact that the younger beta had failed at sensing his presence only a few feet away. All logical thought ceased as he heard something that definitely peaked his interest.

"Dude, I'm glad that you didn't bale on me again, but shouldn't you be trying to give the whole Allison thing another go?" Derek thought that it was a terrible idea, but he'd always grown to appreciate Stiles' loyalty to his friends, even at his own expense.

"She couldn't even look at me. It was hard the first week, but my mom thinks that I ought to move on to bigger and better things. To kick it off I'm giving this to you." For a moment, Derek idly wondered what "this" was. It was soon forgotten.

"Scott, are you sure that you want to give me this? I mean it's awesome, but I thought that you were giving this to Allison." Derek now seriously wondered what it was. 'Come on Stiles, keep talking.' he mentally pleaded.

"It's yours. You can always have it near whenever I'm not around." Derek was getting a very bad feeling about this. His 'sunshine' was now down to about a moderately cloudy. He was sure that he'd misunderstood and it was the ramblings of two friends.

"I've got something for you too! My dad won't be back until morning and I'm sure that I have something that might serve as a satisfactory way of passing the time. Besides, we can turn the volume up high." Derek listened and held on to his last shred of hope with all of his might. He shocked himself as he began thinking 'Come on Scott. Don't forget about Allison. She needs you.'

"Where did you get this? Dude, it's perfect! I freaking love you so much right now! We've done enough talking, Let's go downstairs and make this memorable." Derek tuned everything else out over the sound of his hopes being dashed. He wasn't in love per se, but it was the closest that he'd been to someone since Kate. He told himself that it didn't hurt when the Scott shadow grabbed 'his' Stiles shadow and disappeared downstairs.

As Derek drove away, he began to do some thinking. He wasn't overly emotional by nature, but he wasn't a pushover either. If Stiles didn't know that he'd been after him, then he'd do the next best thing and make the teen come to him. Derek was going to come out on top, Scott be damned.

He picked up his cell and began to dial. He felt a little more like himself when he heard the forced confidence when the other person picked up.

"Jackson it's Derek. You and I are throwing a party next weekend. You take care of the finer points. I might be able to help you get what you want if you help me get what I want. Got that? Good, I'll come by tomorrow morning and go over the details. Oh yeah, you and I are together." He hung up as Jackson began to cough and splutter in surprise.

AN: I had an idea that I wanted to use a while back. I think that this will be fun. Well not much fun for the characters, but we'll see how they fare in the next few chapters. Besides I'm 16 minutes away from part two of the Season 2 premiere. Gotta save and upload. Hope you guys are watching!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a typical Monday morning at Beacon Hills High School. All of the students were milling about near the parking lot. The popular kids stood mingling around the main walkway. The less popular kids darted back and forth between the popular kids in the hope that they would be ignored and spared any humiliation. There was nothing out of the ordinary whatsoever. That is until one of the moderately popular kids pointed out the fact that someone had parked in Jackson's space. They didn't know who it was but whoever it belonged to didn't know that they had just signed their own death warrant.

Just then, the car door swung open and out stepped Derek "the ex-fugitive" Hale. He had cleaned up and sported a light blue and white oxford rolled up to the elbows, fitted jeans and a great pair of aviators. It seemed ironic that the first impression that came to mind was that he was dressed to kill. Everyone had easily forgotten about Jackson's reaction with the likelihood their own impending deaths. That is until, movement on the other side of the car caught their eyes and out stepped Jackson himself. Since when did Jackson and Hale hang out? Most of the social groups in Beacon Hills consisted of overlapping cliques but none of those were open to serial killers in training. He hadn't been convicted of anything _yet_ but why tempt fate?

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jackson asked as if it was normal to make his entrance with Derek Hale everyday. This was going to be his moment to show Derek that he had what it took to be of use to him. Besides he and Lydia had written the rules on what it took to be a convincing power couple. Showtime in 3...2...1. As if on queue, Derek walked up and threw an arm around his shoulders before taking off his shades and shooting a dazzling smile towards the female population. The blushes and "awws" went through the crowd like a wave. Once the girls fell for them, the male population would follow without question.

"This is Derek, though I'm sure that most of you have probably heard of him before. Don't believe the bad press, I've found that the only time that he deserved a slap on the wrist was when he was caught sneaking out through my window." That cinched it. The girls were hugging them both and the guys were giving Derek the "knowing" thumbs up. Derek had to do the rest and seal the deal.

"Everyone as a show of good faith, I want to invite everyone over to my house for a party. It'll be the talk of the town. I've got to run but J is going to get the details to you guys. Nice meeting all of you." Derek stepped up behind Jackson and pulled him to his chest bringing a flush to the teen's face. It was official. "Dackson" was born and became the most talked about subject at school.

Later that day in the hall, Jackson figured that it was the best time to implement the second portion of his plan. He had to find a way to get Stilinski and McCall to start hanging out with them, but neither boy seemed to want to talk to him. They were probably worried that he might out them or something. He had no idea why Derek was so big on that loser Stilinski anyways, but he'd keep his end of the bargain. There was only one person that he could turn to. This had better work or there was a chance that his limbs might no longer work upon failing this far into the mission. He grabbed his bag and jogged down the hallway.

"Allison, wait up. I need you to pass along a message for me." He had seen her talking to Stilinski earlier and figured that she still held a spot in McCall's heart even if it was only as a friend. He pulled her aside and thanked her profusely for agreeing.

That lunch period was probably the lamest lunch period in history. Everyone at every table was talking about Derek and Jackson, Jackson and Derek or how cool it would be to hang out with Dackson. Scott wasn't exagerating at all because he'd listened in on every conversation in the hopes of hearing something different. To his dismay the one-sided conversation at his table started up again.

"Dude, I didn't think that Derek was into dudes! I totally tossed out my line and he _so_ didn't bite. I mean look at me. I'm cute; adorably so, and I've got brains to match. Stiles "the total package" Stilinski! He chooses to go out with-" Scott tuned him out again as Allison walked in. She'd ignored him in the halls and sent his calls straight to voicemail. He had given up all hope of ever existing in her world again, until he noticed that she had stopped right in front of their table.

"I want you both to know that I'm so incredibly happy for you. I mean Scott, I was so hurt by the fact that you were hiding something from me that it never occurred that you might have been hurting yourself in doing so." At the look of confusion from both boys she squeezed Stiles' hand and brought Scott into a tight hug, which he returned fervently. She pulled back and saw that Stiles was still looking completely lost but Scott's eyes were a bit glassy. He must have been understanding what she was trying to say.

"I knew that you two were close but I hadn't considered the possibility of you two meaning this much to each other. I mean, I was being irrational and wasn't going to speak to you ever again Scott. Please forgive me. I'd like to make it up to you and go out to this great bakery with the best cinnamon rolls that I've ever had. Besides, we can use the time to catch up and you can tell me all about how you and Stiles began dating." She winked at Stiles as he began to object but hissed in what must have been shock at her little jibe. "I'm not the only one that cares about you guys. Jackson and Derek need help prepping for the party and really want you guys to be a part of it. Don't worry guys, we're all rooting for you." Allison reached for both of their hands and covered them with on another before walking over to sit with Lydia who was watching to whole interaction with obvious interest.

"You had better have a good reason for kicking me and an even better one for letting her walk off with that crazy idea of hers." Stiles was now ignoring his more than likely bruised shin in favor of counting the people not staring at them. Hmm, didn't take very long to count to zero.

"Dude, I'm sorry about that, but If we don't do this, then Allison will definitely never speak to me again. Besides, you can make Derek see that he's missing out on the total awesomeness that is Stiles." Scott was hoping that this might sway Stiles' decision to go through with this.

"Okay, I suppose but we need to make this look good."He didn't get to say anymore because Scott grabbed him by the hand and hauled him through the packed cafeteria and out of the doors as quickly as possible. Stiles didn't know what was going on until he heard catcalls and the crowd chanting "Take him to the broom closet!" They went to the tiny space to wait out the appropriate amount of time by playing Tetris on their graphing calculators and making sure to look completely disheveled.

Jackson wanted to applaud Allison's approach. He thought that getting Derek to change out of those "wanted dead or alive" clothes was hard, but he never would have been able to do what she did. Now that those two were on board, the next phase would be pretty easy.

Too bad he didn't know that it is nearly impossible to make plans for people with plans of their own.

AN: Sorry about the "Dead or Alive" quote. I just listened to the "Rock of Ages" movie soundtrack and had a weak moment.

Thanks everyone for the favorites, reviews and alerts!

Kataragurl27- I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

Dereksgirl24- You are so right. I wish that you could have been his adviser. Gotta love misunderstandings. That episode was really good, wasn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a dog with allergies. These things ought to come with a warranty.

Enjoy

Stiles tapped his foot impatiently. He called Scott when it was approximately fifteen minutes past their rendezvous time and heard Allison telling him not to keep his new BF waiting. This was freaking unbelievable. Scott; his best friend and faux boyfriend, outs him in front of the entire student body and has now chosen his ex over him. If ever their "relationship" looked shaky, it was now. Stiles figured that he might as well go inside and felt semi-confident that his easily distracted buddy would be able to track him down.

It had taken all of twenty minutes for Stiles to find that he was unable to find any interest in the video games or comic books that typically caught his eye. Stiles had never been good at sitting still while waiting and decided that he ought to use his time a bit more constructively by heading down to the bookstore to peruse their "Dark Fantasy" section. He'd had his eye on a book about hominid cryptids but a young girl hogging all of the interesting; and by interesting he meant mind boggling because he used to wake up with an unwavering assurance that such things were non-existent outside of dreams, books explained to him all of the ways in which she would "give" him a book if he didn't leave the area. Upon finding the book and scrolling through the chapter outline for "lycanthropes", Stiles became incredibly disappointed by all of the incorrect assumptions and even laughed at a few of the sketches that were almost cuddly in comparison to the alpha. He could just imagine the look on Derek's face if he'd read any of this. Derek's face. That was why he was going through this charade. He was in this mess because of Derek. No, he was in this mess _for _Derek but it was _because_ of Scott.

"Hit That" by the Offspring began to blare throughout the store inciting a series of accusatory shushes and indignant glares directed within his general vicinity. Stiles didn't have to think about the dressing down that Scott would be getting because the caller ID confirmed that he'd have the opportunity to voice his lowering opinion. "Hey, Scott thanks for finally calling me back. I've been having an awesome time here by myself for the last hour." He paused to listen to Scott's response. If it was good then he'd cut the guy some slack. "So, you're telling me that it was completely worth it because you had a great time on your date even though you were adamant about meeting up here." Scott attempted to answer what was definitely not a question. Stiles was caught off guard as Scott asked a series of ridiculous and slightly disturbing questions. "Yes, I'm wearing my plaid button up. I thought that I'd misplaced it yesterday but apparently it was in my locker the entire time. Of course I brushed my hair after practice. Can't disappoint my fans by slacking off in the looks department." As his former best friend began speaking Stiles slumped against the shelves behind him. "You "borrowed" my shirt and wore it before stashing it back in my locker and you used _my_ brush too? I'll kick your ass inside out if you tell me that you used my toothbrush or wore my boxers too! I suggest that you lie to me!" Stiles stormed out of the store with his mind bent on turning one Scott McCall into roadkill. The teen blazed a trail down the walkway with the belief that others could see that he'd been unknowingly violated.

A figure stepped around the wall of books, having heard the sickening conversation. He'd only heard half of it but that was more than enough. Scott was not only cheating on Stiles and telling him about it. He was getting off on some weird psychological dominance behavior too. Danny was still baffled as all hell about how everyone went all gay on him at the same time. He was the only gay male at Beacon Hills High and now he was the only single gay male at Beacon Hills High. It was annoying but never as bad as settling for an asshole. He may have treated Stiles like a fond puppy but he'd never allow anyone to treat him the way that McCall was. Danny set off to catch up with the boy before he made it to his jeep.

* * *

Derek stood stock still. He felt lost, confused and ready to flee when the first opportunity presented itself. He'd never expected to be in this situation again. Since falling for Stiles and teaming up with Jackson, he'd felt as though he'd never feel this defeated and utterly alone. There was no logical reason that he should even be within the confines of such a building.

"Now, this isn't so bad is it?" Jackson tossed another sweater over Derek's shoulder since his arms were full of the cargo from all over the hell dimension that Jackson called a mall. They'd been there for over three hours and the jock could have shown Kate something about shopping stamina. They'd spent half an hour in the first store. The moment that Jackson had said "Okay, we're finished", Derek had bolted. The only thing stopping him was the fear that came with hearing an additional "-with this store, now on to the next." That's when the dread flooded his body and a cold sweat broke out.

"Come on, they all look the same to me. I'm missing the game." Some poor sap a few feet away was complaining to his girlfriend. So, Derek wasn't alone in his misery. He even felt a tad bit better since he wasn't holding lingerie and pink sweat pants.

Jackson was in his element. The kid moved with purpose and simply picked up what he wanted. There was no browsing or second guessing. Derek mentioned that he didn't need anything but the look that he received in turn had him second guessing every gray and black shirt that he owned. His gray and black jeans were definitely keepers. Well, his shoes were...gray and black too. Hmmm. As if on cue Jackson held up a green sweater and some tan khakis. "Hey, Derek? I think that you could rock a little forest green with these chinos." Derek didn't know what the hell a chino was but he couldn't argue with any color named after the forest. "Besides, it'll be a good change from looking like a big storm cloud." Derek glowered. "That thunder face is definitely not helping your case. Jackson chuckled as they headed to the registers.

"This trip isn't all about beefing up our wardrobes. We must be seen to be believed and did you notice how many people we've run into today?" Derek thought about it and remembered the different people that had stopped to say hello. He was surprised that they'd actually spoken to him alone while Jackson was in the dressing room or in another department. "We have the credibility to back us up and a trip to the food court will seal the deal. After that consider yourself free from all that is unholy and retail related." He added with a mock horrified expression while holding his hands up as if shielding himself from the surrounding stores. "Ever had a Cinnabon?" Jackson smiled at Derek's look of confusion. "Well, you are in for a big surprise. I'll go order if you go find a table." Jackson headed off to get in line.

Derek sat there people watching until a familiar figure rushed through the maze of tables and chairs. He'd finally get to see how Stiles would react to seeing him with Jackson. Hopefully he would see jealousy in those chocolate eyes and that would more than compensate for the last few hours of punishment. As the boy approached his table a familiar scent wafted over.'Scott?' Derek looked around for the careless beta but couldn't see or sense his presence in the crowd. Then, It hit him like a bucket of ice water. Scott's scent was coming from Stiles. It was all over him from head to toe. Derek had to put his head down as he felt the familiar burn of his eyes. It was a bit ironic that the green eyed monster was getting a run for his money from the beast with electric blue eyes. He and Jackson were going to have to kick it up a notch. This secondary planning didn't even place him on Stiles' radar. The kid didn't even remember that he existed. He looked around and found that Stiles was nowhere to bee seen when another student stepped into his line of sight. She turned around and glanced momentarily at Jackson before sitting down.

"Hello Derek, I'm Lydia and I've heard so much about you."

* * *

AN: Hey guys, thanks for all of the support. I really and truly appreciate it. For those reading "I am Stiles..." you can expect updates(yep plural) in the near future.

I saw that Stiles liked the Offspring in the Facebook game. The opening for "Hit That" is SO Stiles.

I decided that Jackson should have an aversion to gray shirts because every time that he wore a gray shirt some creature attempts to crawl out of his body. Don't ask why I notice stupid things. I just do.

Katargurl: Thanks, didn't want to let you down.

Dereksgirl24: Glad you liked the look. I recently saw Tyler in something similar. Deja Vu

Rosejoanna: Will do!

Storylover158: Thanks!

Fefe: I'm mean but not that mean. It's always fun to make them work for it. Lol

Nifters: For show. I've read one Sciles and it freaked me out. I might give it another go if anyone has read a good one.

Toulip Fontana: I agree completely. It's great to keep him off balance.

:Thank you so much.

17BrazilianBabe: I'm glad that you're enjoying. Thanks for reading.


End file.
